The new Boys in the town
by DarkBane95
Summary: The PowerPunk Girls vs The RowdyRock Boys


THE CITY OF VILETOWN...

Jomo Momo finds himself at the mercy of

THE POWERPUNK GIRLS !

"- Hahaha, You're a loser, Jomo! -" said Berserk

"Not so fast, Powerpunk Girls ! -" said Jomo on his robot machine.

Jomo tried to hold his machine on and shoot the girls, but it was unsuccessful. The Powerpunks destroyed his machine immediately and beat Jomo Momo.

"- You'll never defeat us, stupid monkey ! -" said the girls

"- Curse you again, Powerpunk Girls! -" yelled Jomo

Jomo is thought of how he would be able to beat them...

"- I wish I had something, with which I can defeat those punks! -" said Jomo in himself

THE CITY OF VILETOWN...

IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN!

The Powerpunk Girls are going to rob the near bank to get money for their father, Oppressor Plutonium. Meanwhile Jomo think of a way to beat the PowerPunk Girls !

MEANWHILE IN THE PLUTONIUM HOUSE...

"- Hi, dad! -" said Berserk

"- Here's what we promised! A lots of money, only for you! -" said the girls

"- Yeah, you did well job, Girls! -"said Plutonium

"- Now we're going to go back to destroy the city. -" said the girls

"- Very good my little punks! Hahahaha. -" said Plutonium whit a evil smile.

AND SO THE PUNKS' PLAN UNFOLDS...

"- Let's go to find that silly monkey, he is scared of us. Hahahahahahaha! -" said Berserk

"- Oh yeah, I think he is so pathetic that he can't get anything to beat us! Hehe -" said Brat

"- Let's knock him down and destroy the city! -" said Brute

Oh, no! It looks like the Powerpunks are planning another attack!

Meanwhile in Jomo momo lab …

"- DAMN POWERPUNK ! there must be a way to defeat them ! Wait a second! That's it: The Oppressor Plutonium created the girls with an accident, so if I'll try to create three superhero eqivalents, they can defeat the PowerPunk Girls ! -" he said patiently.

"- I need ingredients that can defeat the PowerPunk, will I need something very dangerous .. -" said Jomo

AFTER FINDING ELEMENTS HIS PLAN IS COMING TRUE...

"- dynamite, knives, and electric teaser and Jomo added accidentally the last ingredient: The Chemical X. -" said Jomo excitedly

AFTER THE BIG BOOM... three new superheroes boys appeared!

"- Awww! My children! -" exclaimed Jomo by jumping in to the air.

"- Wait a minute! Who the heck are you monkey ? -" asked the boys

"- Oh,yes. I'm your father, and you boys are the new hero of this town -" said Jomo definitely

"- WHAT ! HERO ! Stay back you stupid monkey .. We're The RowdyRock Boys! -" said the boys

"- I'm Blaze. -" said the Red one

" – I'm Blade. -" said the Green one

"- and I'm Blaster. -" said the Blue one

"- We only want to fight and win, we don't want to become the heros of this stupid town ! -" said the boys

"- www-WHAT, b-b-but boys … -" said Jomo disappointed

"- SHUT UP ! -" said the boys in unison.

But Jomo had a plan ….

"- so you boys want to fight, right ? ; You want to kick the butts of your enemy, right ? SOOOO you have to kick the butts of the PowerPunk Girls ! These girls are the most powerful villain of this town ! -"

"- This sound fun, come on boys LET'S GET THEM! -" said Blaze.

"- YEAH ! -" said Blade and Blaster

AND THE BOYS STARTED THEIR PLAN...

THE CITY OF VILETOWN...

IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN AGAIN!

The Powerpunk Girls were planning to beat Jomo once again, but this time, he has a tricky plan to how to defeat them.

"- Where are you Jomo? " - asked the girls - " We know you are hiding here! "

"- Oh, hello PowerPunks! Try to kick my butt once again? -" said Jomo without worry.

"- You stupid monkey ! It's not too nice to mock us! LET'S KICK HIS BUTT, GIRLS! -" said Berserk

When the punks tried to hit Jomo, the RowdyRock Boys appeared in front of them.

"- Hi punky girls, fight with someone of your own size! -" said the boys

"- WHAAAAT! -" the girls were shocked.

"Who the heck are you guys? -" Brat asked them.

"- We're The RowdyRock Boys and we wanna be beat you stupid girly! -" said the boys

"- What do these boys want? -" asked Berserk unimpressed.

"- I think they are asking for a punkish butt kicking too! -" said Brute aggressively.

"- Ohh yeah ? Let's see about that ! -" said Blade in a tone of defiance

AND THE ACTION BEGAN...

Oh no, Oppressor Plutonium joined in the battle to defeat the RowdyRock Boys.

"- Hello boys! -" greeted Plutonium

"- WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? -" asked the boys annoyed

"- I'm Oppressor Plutonium and I'm here to defeat you, little boys! Leave my girls alone or you will be destroyed! -" threatened Plutonium.

"- Pffffft hahahahaha ! Go away grandpa ! -" said the boys while they attack him

"- Noooooooooo DAD ! -" said the PowerPunk after the boys shoot him

"- Hahahahaha! Nice trying, loser! -" said the boys laughing of him

Jomo Momo advantage of the situation to challenge the Oppressor Plutonium

"- Alright Plutonium! I'm gonna take you down once and for all! Enough with terrorizing of Viletown! -" warned Jomo with his weapon in hand.

"- Come and try, you coward monkey! It's the end for you and the boys! Prepare to die! -" said madly. He attempted to shoot him with his own ray gun.

"- I don't think you can do that! -" said Jomo

"- Why not? -" asked Plutonium

"- Look behind you! -" Jomo told him.

The RowdyRock Boys appeared behind him and gave him a strong punch in the face. It knocked him out.

The 3 boy have defeated Oppressor Plutonium.

"- Take that, you stupid Plutonium - Hahahahaha! -" said the three boys

"- Let's take him to the cell in my laboratory, boys! -" - suggested Jomo - "- But first let's blind him so he won't escape. -"

AFTER BLINDING AND TAKING PLUTONIUM TO THE CELL...

"- Now let's go to defeat the Powerpunk Girls, boys -" said Jomo and he went to home.

AND THE BOYS STARTED TO FINDING THE GIRLS...

"- Hmm, where are they? -" asked Blaze

"- Hello, boys! -" said the Powerpunk Girls and they started to battle with them again.

"- Come on boys! We are knocking you down, no mercy! First time you just had luck! -" told the girls.

"Oh nooo, we are so scared! -" mocked the boys with them

"- Uh, you are kidding with us, again? Grrr, Let's go girls! Beat'em up! -" said Berserk

THE ROWDYROCK BOYS FOUND A PLAN ...

"- Hey Boys, I have a plan -"- said Blaze -"- You guys go to that monkey and open a cell, while I attracted those stupid girls to the lab ! -"

THE PLAN UNFOLDED, ARRIVING TO JOMO'S LAB...

"- HEY STUPID MONKEY ! -" said Blade.

"- YES ? What is it boy? -" - asked Jomo.

"- The Powerpunk Girls are coming here! Quickly, open the cell -" - hurried Blaster. All of them opened a cell.

"- Now go and catch the girls! -" - said Jomo.

"- NO NEED! LOOK HERE THEY COME! -" - exclaimed Blade

"- And Blaze is coming, too. -" - said Blaster.

"- Hey monkey, activate the cell! -" said quickly Blaze

"- Hello again, monkey and lame boyz! -" the Powerpunks mocked.

"- HAHA! GOTCHA! -" said Jomo and when he activated the cell.

"- What the …! -" said the girls.

Jomo activated the cell, then the Powerpunk Girls dropped into the trap.

"- Haha, so that's all you can do stupid girly ! You stupid Punks can't defeat us ! HAHAHA -" said the boys laughing of the PowerPunk.

"- At last you are here, Powerpunk Girls and Oppressor Plutonium! You will not be terrorizing us anymore! "- said Jomo.

" Yeah, not anymore! " - said the RowdyRock Boys.

AND FOR THE FIRST TIME THE DAY IS SAVED...

...THANKS TO … THE ROWDYROCK BOYS !


End file.
